Siblings and Cousin of Legends
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After Nemesis' defeat, the Legendary Bladers and Guardians are invited to Paris by a new team. Surprises are shared, including secrets, some secrets which are meant to stay hidden. Will they find out why a certain secret stayed hidden or will they regret ever finding out?


Siblings and Cousin of Legends

**Silver: Okay in this story I came up with Legendary Guardians, which are partners of the Legendary Bladers.**

**Masamune: Okay and who are the 'Legendary Guardians' anyway?**

**Silver: You, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta until he becomes a Legendary Blader, Bao, and Benkei.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal... I'll just say Metal Saga. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

It's been a month since Nemesis' defeat, and the WBBA held a party for the celebration until the day they found out they bonded with their beys... literally bonded. Now they can have some attack-like features of their beys and can sense each other when in danger.

"No way!" Masamune shouted as he and Gingka stared at two girls in front of them. One was a girl with white highlighted black hair and red side bang with green eyes wearing a green long open jacket, a dark green shirt underneath, darkish green sweatpants, and pale green sandals. There was a pale green belt around her waist over her jacket holding a sword of some kind at her left side.

The other girl had elbow length red hair with white-blue eyes wearing a pale blue coat, a blue shirt underneath, a light blue skirt over dark blue pants, and white slippers and fingerless gloves. She was nervous when the two found out but the other girl had a straight look on her face.

"Yes way," The green-eyed girl deadpanned. "It's not our fault we're girls." The two boys ignored her remark and were still shocked. "Doesn't matter!" Masamune shouted while Gingka was too shocked to say a thing. "What matters is besides the fact that we have abilities like you two is that we can-"

"You can what?" Ryo asked, interrupting him. The others stopped what they were doing and listened to what Masamune wanted to say. "Do you want to do it or should I?" The redheaded girl asked the white highlighted girl.

"I should," The white highlighted girl answered. "After all I am his bey." Masamune was gonna shout it out until she covered his mouth and spoke for him. "Masamune and Gingka bonded with their beys of course not only do they have our abilities but they also are able to be pregnant."

After she said that everyone froze and looked at the two in shock before looking at the two girls. "Who are you two by the way?" Kenta asked curiously. "I'm Cosmic and she's Blitz-" "She means she's Cosmic Pegasus and I'm Blitz Striker." Blitz interrupted, getting Cosmic annoyed.

"Blitz!" Cosmic said clearly annoyed. "So if Blitz-" "Oh no," Blitz interrupted Masamune while pointing at him. "You can't call us by our first names. You call us by our second names: which is Striker and Pegasus. Only Bey Spirits can call each other by their first names."

"Okay," He said, nervous and unsure. "So if Striker and Pegasus are girls what about the others?" The two spirits thought about if for a moment. "Well the other Legendary Spirits are boys, except for Dea(dee-ah)." Cosmic answered.

"Who's Dea?" Yuki asked clearly confused. "Dea to you bladers is Death Quetzalcoatl but since it's rude for us spirits to call her Death we got rid of the 'th' and call her Dea." Blitz answered, surprising everyone.

"So how did you guys came out of your beys?" Madoka asked confused. "We can only come out if our bladers wanted us to come out," Cosmic said to her. "My blader and Blitz' wanted to meet us for real and here we are."

[TIMESKIP]

After the party the computer in Ryo's office beeped and when he saw who was calling he was shocked. "Is Masamune there?" The person asked, getting him out of his shock. He called Masamune up but when he came up, Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, King, pretty much every Legendary Blader came up.

"There's someone who wants to speak to you." Ryo said, gesturing to the computer screen. On the screen was a girl that looked exactly like Blitz except her eyes were oak brown, her hair was a grayish-brown, and her outfit was colored of shades of brown.

"Who is that?" Madoka asked as the girl blinked and stared. "Nova!" A voice shouted making her look to her right in shock until she fled. "I told you to not stare eve though you're shy!"

The person surprised everyone, everyone except Masamune. "Hey Aaron!" He shouted, getting the person's attention. Aaron looked exactly like Masamune except for not having the red hair sticking out, it stuck out but it was black not red.

"Hey Masa!" Aaron shouted, getting Masamune angered. "Don't call me Masa!" He shouted at him. "Okay Masa," Aaron said, ignoring Masamune's protest. "You've got to come to Paris, oh bring your friends too! We want to test our strength against the Legends!"

"Wait who's 'we'?" Gingka asked confused. "My two teammates of course!" Aaron shouted excitedly. "Don't forget to come!" The chat ended with everyone confused. "Guess we have no choice." Chris said until Masamune shouted. "He is the noisiest twin I've ever had!" That got laughs from the others.

Next thing they knew, they were on a plane for Paris, France. Blitz and Cosmic were sitting in the back, away from the others. "Striker sure has an attitude." Gingka said to Masamune. "I know, and Pegasus is so laid back and energetic, it's weird that they don't act anything like us."

"Maybe they do but this is their first time out of the beys so maybe Striker's defensive about herself while Pegasus just wants to experience everything before returning to their beys." Gingka said, unsure himself.

Little did they know, Masamune wasn't the only one getting a surprise.

* * *

**They're gonna get the surprise of their life but first of: why do you think I chose Paris for them to meet Aaron and his teammates?**


End file.
